Evil Pink Bunnies
by Jenni0889
Summary: Yuki gets a pink Bunny, thanks to Shuichi and Ryuichi! The bunny is evil, and talks to Yuki, but no one else can hear it. The rabbit tells him something very important that might change Yukis life!
1. Chapter 1

EVERY story I have ever written as always started out with my thoughts and gone from there. I don't think this one is going to be one of my faviorts, so far its not, I just REALLY wanted a gravation fic.

I WAS SO CLOSE TO HAVING THE WHOLE SET OF DVDS FOR 20!

So very close, but I was one hour off. ONE HOUR! (on Ebay)

Every other line thing is like a transition between 1st person (Yuki) and 3ed person. Just thought you should know.

* * *

I could sit at this damn computer all day and nothing would appear on the screen. How the hell does one person have such an impact on me? With invisible ropes and real guns that tie me down and hold me back all I can ever do is sit here and watch my life pass me by.

I have moved my computer to my bed room. Do you know why? Because Shuichi says that sitting at my computer and laying on my bed has to be my favorite places. He was getting sad and depressed again because I would stay in my study to write and not be with him. Thus the reason for the computer in the bed room. Hopefully, I don't have to explain anymore than that, then again, I am a romance novelist so it wouldn't be hard.

Hiro once said that Shuichi can do stupid things, and I never once doubted that. Thanks to Ryuichi, I now own an evil fucking pink rabbit. They both thought it was cute when we all went to the mall one day. Don't ask me why, I hate being asked that question, but they dragged me with them…

* * *

Shuichi was pulling on Yukis arm. "Come on Yuki! Lets go shopping!" Ryuichi was wearing his doggie suit.

"Yeah Eiri! You should get a pet, this place is so dull." He said. Shuichi ran over to Ryuichi (their names ARE alike…) and gave him a sudden hug.

"Your so right! We should get a pet Yuki!" He went back over to Yuki and tugged on his sleeve. "Please?" Those puppy dog eyes where coming, he could feel it.

Yuki just stood there. "We?"

"Yes we." Said Shuichi. "We are a couple!" He smiled and grabbed Yukis arm. "And were going to get a pet! Off to the mall!" He said.

"I'm coming too right?" Asked Ryuichi.

"Of course!" Shuichi said. "Come no Yuki, you can drive."

* * *

So we went to the mall. I was dreading it but I think I got inspired for a new novel. 'The Attack of the Killer Pink Bunnies" and to keep my reputation I'll put in a damn couple and make one of them die. Its not hard… 

When we got their though…

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Shuichi ran all over the mall. Looking at this, and touching that. Sampling food and trying on cloths…

Yuki looked at him when he came out of the store wearing something completely different. "Dumb ass, your supposed to change back when you leave the store." Ryuichi laughed.

"I know!" Said Shuichi. "But I wanted to show you how good I looked in these!" He turned around and showed Yuki and Ryuichi. "Nice huh?"

A police men heard that an 18 year old person had walked out of the store. They where looking around for possible suspects when they saw Shuichi and a store tag sticking out of his shirt. "Hey you!" They pointed to Shuichi and started running to him.

Shuichi panicked. He started running around in circles until he eventually crashed into the police men. He fell over and the man helped him up. "Did you pay for those cloths?" He asked calmly.

"No he didn't." Said Yuki, wanting to get this over with and go home. "How much where they? I'll pay for them now." He reached into his pocked and pulled out his wallet.

"You'll what?" Asked the police men. "Oh right, ok, come here kid." He took a step toward Shuichi who evidently ran and hid behind Yuki.

"Get him Yuki! Hes trying to kill me!" The police men and Yuki both sighed but Ryuichi had a different reply.

"Killer police men! Killer police men!" He chanted till people all around them started to panic, including Shuichi. "Killer police men! Killer police men!" Ryuichi ran around in circles and so did Shuichi. They both screamed till Yuki grabbed them both by the collar making them fall backwards.

"Shut up." He lifted Shuichi up and looked at the tag. "About fifty dollars." He said and pulled some money out of his pocket. He handed it to the police men and walked away.

Shuichi started to cry tears of happiness and ran up to Yuki to put his arms around him. "Thank you Yuki!" He said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Were leaving now." Said Yuki and he walked to the entrance. Ryuichi and Shuichi started to cry. They both held each other and cried some more. And cried. And cried. And cried. "Shut up you damn brats!" Yuki finally yelled. "What do you want now?"

Their tears suddenly disappeared. "Lets get a pet Yuki!"

"Yeah! A pink bunny like my Mister Bear!" Ryuichi commented.

Shuichi gasped. "What a great idea! Yuki, I want a pink bunny!"

* * *

That's how it all started. Ryuichi and his big mouth. Well, he always had a big mouth, I just wish he would shut it up sometimes. 

So we went to the pet shop. Like I said before: invisible ropes and real guns. At least that American wasn't there, I can be grateful for something.

* * *

Shuichi and Ryuichi ran all threw the pet store, looking at all the animals. "Look at this one Shuichi!" Ryuichi picked up a little puppy. 

"Cool! Look at this!" Shuichi picked up a kitten.

"Nah, I like puppies better." He hugged the puppy.

"Well I like kittens better!" He snuggled the kitten who meowed and wanted to get away.

Ruyichi laughed. "It looks like it doesn't like you." He smiled and put the pet back.

Yuki didn't want to waste any time so he went to the counter and asked someone if they had pink bunnies. "This is no surprise." Said the clerk. "Everyone wants the pink rabbits. There are very popular, but we only have one left." He reached under the desk and pulled out the little pink bunny. Its fur was pink, duh, and its eyes where purple.

Ryuichi looked over and saw it. "Look Shuichi! Its you in bunny form!" They both went over when Yuki took the bunny from the clerk.

"How much?" Yuki asked, just wanting to go home.

* * *

I paid for the rabbit and bought some extra supplies and we finally went home! I was tired so I plopped down on the couch and feel asleep while Shuichi and Ryuichi played with the rabbit. 

They named it Kris.

A few hours later, or so I was told, Ryuichi left.

* * *

"Hey Yuki?" Yuki heard Shuichis voice and opened his eyes to a fluffy pink face. He jumped up then relaxed when he saw it was just that rabbit. 

"Get that thing away from me." Yuki said, laying back down. Shuichi put the rabbit back in its cage and sat on the couch with Yuki.

"You don't like Kris?" Asked Shuichi. Yuki shook his head.

"It's a rabbit, I'm not a rabbit person." He said.

Shuichi laughed. "Your not a people person either." Yuki glared at him.

The rabbit gnawed at its cage, wanting to be let out and held. It was a very loving rabbit. A very… pink rabbit. Shuichi went over and opened the cage and picked up the rabbit. He sat down by the cage and patted it while Yuki started to fall asleep.

A few minuets later Shuichi remembered he had to be at the recording studio so he left without putting the rabbit away. The rabbit hopped over to the couch, somehow found its away onto the couch, and sat on Yukis chest.

"Yuki?" He heard his name and opened his eyes and saw the rabbit again.

"Get that damn thing off me." He said, thinking Shuichi or someone had put it on him. He waited a few moments but the rabbit didn't move. "Damn it." He pushed the rabbit off himself and it landed to the side of the couch.

"Yuki?" He heard it again and sat up. There was no one in the house but him. "Yuki?" He looked around, where was the voice coming from. "YUKI!" He looked down, the rabbit? "Finally." Said the rabbit, it sounded just like Shuichi.

Yuki stared at the rabbit. "I'm dreaming." He laid back down and went back to sleep.

* * *

For this fic, I think three to five reviews and I'll make the next chapter. Be truthful, the plot really hasn't came in just yet, this is like like the "how it happened". i would like to thank Ryuichi and my brother Joey for the inspiration for this fic. .


	2. Chapter 2

hjyuunm

What ever that says is from my dog! Yeah, her name is Britney... so... .

8 reviews! Thank you all so much, thats three more than I expected, thank you all!

Enjoy!

* * *

I was starting to feel a slight pressure on my chest. I didn't bother to look what was sitting atop me for I thought it was Shuichi. He would often do that, just come home and place himself on me. He would beg and wine for attention and I would just push him off of me.

But it was too light to be Shuichi.

After a few times of pushing it off me, unusually furry I might add, I got frustrated with it for it kept coming back. I was laying on my back with my head rested against the arm of the chair when it jumped back on me.

Instead of sitting itself on my chest, this time it was on my head. I opened by eyes and saw the pink little bunny fur around my nose. I growled at the rabbit and lifted it up by its ears and sat up on the couch, still holding it.

I rubbed my eyes, trying to get myself to wake up. I stood and walked over to the rabbits cage. I threw it inside and thought I heard it say 'ow' but thought better of it. I slammed the cage door and bent down to look at the coyote food.

"Ya damn rabbit. How the fuck did you get out anyway?" I asked it, but I really wasn't expecting an answer.

"Shuichi forgot to put me away and close the cage door all the way." It said. It talked. Kris, the evil pink bunny rabbit talked.

I looked over at the many beer cans sitting on the coffee table (though never used for coffee) in font of the couch. I sighed in relief knowing that I had only drank too much and wasn't loosing my mind.

Standing up I ran my fingers threw my hair and looked over at the clock. Seven thirty. Where the hell was Shuichi? He gets off at six everyday, and he isn't one to be late.

"Yuki?" It was the same voice that I heard when I was sleeping. "Yuki! Look at me you stupid blond!"

I yawned, still tired. I laid back down on my favorite couch and started to doze off again.

I might have lost track of time because what seemed like hours, which was only a couple of minuets, had passed. Shuichi was home now and hugging his new pet, and then sitting on the floor with his back to the couch, his head turned to look at my face.

I groaned and turned my head the other way, for his face was practically right in mine. "Where is this Kris?" I heard K say as he entered the room. "Ah, so Yukis sleeping, no surprise there."

Ryuichi must have came in with him because he was sitting right next to Shuichi who was cuddling with the rabbit. Stupid rabbit…

I sat up, not looking at any of them. "Good afternoon Yuki! Have a nice nap?" I wasn't sure if it was Shuichi, Ryuichi, K, or even that rabbit that asked me the question, regardless I just groaned again.

I picked up my pillow and started walking toward my bed room. "Owe! Kris! Where are you going?" was the last thing I heard when I closed and locked my door behind me.

I fell upon my expensively comfortable bed, and started to doze off again.

"Yuki?" It was that pink bunny again. "Yuki!"

I sat up, it was in my lap, "Do you need something?" I asked it. I was talking to a rabbit… "Never mind, get out." I was still talking to a rabbit.

I laid down, this time on my stomach, my back to the ceiling. I could feel it jump up on me. Its small claws dug into my shirt and eventually into my skin… so… uncomfortable.

I whirled on it, Kris quickly jumped off my back and onto my bed. Now sitting up, and facing it, "What?" I asked it, aggregated, might as well go along…

"I love you."

My eyes widened. I had to deal with girl after girl try and tell me that, then Shuichi, who I finally told him how I felt, and now, NOW a rabbit tells me it loves me?

"Oh, how nice. Your so dinner!" I grabbed the rabbit by its ears again, went to my door, unlocked it, opened it, and then watched Shuichi, Ryuichi, and K fall to my bedroom floor. "What where you all doing?"

They must have had their ears to my door… why would they have my ears to my door? "Kris ran in there, we wanted to know if he was ok."

"Fine, see?" I held it up to show them all. "But it wont be for long." I stepped over them and went to my kitchen. I turned on the stove, four hundred degrees, opened it, and threw the rabbit inside.

"YUKI!"

* * *

A couple more chapters and then its over. This chapter... again... seems dragged out or rushed, how thats possible I'm not sure, but it seems dragged out and rushed... ya know? So!

I have 8 now... plus 5 13! then about 13 it is! At least 13, allright?


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. Sorry it took about a year or so.

And sadly, this really is not as great as it could be.

But its still me.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Fine, see?" I held it up to show them all. "But it wont be for long." I stepped over them and went to my kitchen. I turned on the stove, four hundred degrees, opened it, and threw the rabbit inside.

"YUKI!"

Shuichi then ran past me and attempted to push me aside to save the evil pink bunny but I stood in front of him. "Let it die." I said.

"NO!" He shrieked and started to hit me like the wussy poet he is. "Yuki! Yuki! Move! You'll kill him!"

"That's the point." I said coldly. But eventually I got tired of him hitting me and moved out of the way. He immediately opened the stove and pulled out Kris. Stupid damn rabbit.

Holding the rabbit in his arms he turns to me, "Yuki? Why would you do that?"

"I don't think he likes Kris," said Ryuichi.

I turn my back to them and head toward my bedroom. "I'm going to sleep, leave me alone." The last thing I hear is them all yell the rabbits name before I slammed my door and locked it.

I sigh and go to the bed. Laying down… there's something fluffy… by my pillow. No…

"I love you."

Said the dead rabbit. I love you? Yeah, I will kill you rabbit. "How'd you get in here?" No, wait. I don't care. "You're going to die."

I, for the second time, pick on the rabbit by the ears, and throw him against the door. "Yuki? Kris? Yuki! What did you do?" I hear Shuichi yell.

I don't say a word but turn over on my side and echoer him. At some point during the time I'm attempting to sleep each and every one of them is banging on my door. Saying: "Let us in" "What happened to Kris?" "What was the thump?"

Bla bla bla.

I finally fall asleep when I feel something fluffy by my feet.

Not again. You think I would have broken one of its limbs or something. But no, its alive and healthy.

"Yuki?" It says. "Listen to me."

I turn to my other side and pull up my feet, not giving the rabbit any attention. This can't be happening…

"Yuki. My name is Shuichi. I'm an alter ego of Shuichi created by your mind. You have to listen to me."

I sit up in bed. What? Alter ego? What the fuck is that?

"I have something very important I have to tell you, you are not…"

And before the rabbit could finish telling me whatever, K crashed threw the bedroom window. "Got cha!" He said as he picked up Kris. "What are you doing in here Yuki?" He asked.

"Sleeping." And I laid back down. Putting the rabbit and everything out of my mind.

K unlocked my bedroom door and they, Ryuichi and Shuichi, fell to the floor. K stepped over them and placed Kris in his cage.

"Yuki?" Said the rabbit. "Yuki! Yuki! Yuki!"

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"No ones saying anything Yuki." Said Shuichi.

"…Maybe we should leave." Said K.

Shuichi looked into the bedroom and saw the window. "You broke the window!?"

"Yeah, how else was I supposed to get the bunny?" said K.

"Cute bunny wunny, vunny, mcdunny, funny little bunny wunny." Ryuichi was bent by the rabbit cage talking to it.

"This is degrading." Said the rabbit.

"Uh, shut up." Said Yuki.

"Yuki, are you okay?"

"Come on Ryuichi, we're going."

"Okay! Bye Shuichi! Bye Yuki! Bye Bye bunny wunny."

"Bye." said Shuichi.

They left, finally they left. Now maybe I can sleep…

"Yuki I have to tell you something important! Your not-"

Then the door bell rang.

Shuichi got up to open it and it was Hero. "Hey Hero. Whats up?"

"Wanted to see the new pet of yours." He bent toward Shuichis ear, "How does Yuki take the rabbit?"

"Not so good," Shuichi whispered back.

"Yuki! Listen, your not-" tried the rabbit.

"AW! Its pink!" Said Hero.

I snickered in my sleep. Guess I'll never know what the damn rabbit wants to tell me. Dang.

"Your not g-"

"I know! Isn't he cute? His name is Kris." Said Shuichi proudly.

"Yuki! Your not gay!" Screamed the rabbit.

"I'm not gay? What?"

"No your not. Its just a justification for your actions. You love women! Your not really gay!"

I became confused. What? But Shuichi and me…

"Shuichi is with Hero! Look!"

I got up out of bed and looked out of my door way to see Shuichi and Hero kissing! "What the fuck?"

"See I told you, you're not gay. They are together. Trust me here."

I slam the door. Turn around. And am surrounded by tons of pink rabbits. "Ah!" The rabbits start to hop towards me and I end up having my back up against the door. "Shuichi! Help!"

I kick some of the rabbits away from me. "Evil! Evil pink bunnies!"

They start to hop higher, toward my waist. They start to use each other as a ladder and climb higher up around me. I punch some of them away but they just keep coming. "Evil Pink bunnies!"

Eventually it was a darkness of evil pink bunnies around me. They were so heavily atop each other I couldn't see threw their pink fur.

"Shuichi, Ryuichi, K! Anyone? Help! They're everywhere. Evil Pink Bunnies!"

* * *

OMG! Whats gonna happen next? Find out in the last chapter of Evil Pink Bunnies.

Comming soon.


End file.
